


Say Your Name

by seke



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 5, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crybaby verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Sirene fucks Akira.





	Say Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda disappointed there wasn't a tag for Sirene yet... I hope this tag is good enough lol

“If he sees me, Amon will rediscover his old heart,” Sirene told Kaim. Kaim laughed, amazed at her determination. She was always like that. Strong, very strong. No one could stop her when she put her mind into something. And beautiful, the most beautiful demon he knew. _Beautiful_ _Sirene._

“And if he doesn’t?” Kaim asked, with a smile on his lips. _How far would Sirene_ _go?_

“Then I’ll get rid of him,” Sirene said, even if she didn't believe that that could happen. She wouldn't fail. When Amon saw her body and touched her, he would know. If not by heart, then by his cock.

The moment Sirene had been waiting for came faster than she expected, but slower than she wished for. 

It didn't matter. That human who stole Amon from her was there, in the red light district, looking for someone to fuck. It was the perfect opportunity and she didn’t have anything to lose. If she couldn't make him remember, at least she could make him suffer enough to never forget her again.

“What's your name?” Sirene asked after removing his shirt. 

She was nervous—she wanted to see Amon again. Ah, Amon. How she missed him. She needed to hear his name from his own lips.

“Akira.”

Sirene forced herself to stay calm, even though she wanted to kill him. She wanted to scream:  _ no, your name is Amon! _

“I see. Do you like that name?”

“Yeah.” Akira said, distracting Sirene from her own mind. “I’ve got another one, too.”

Sirene smiled widely. Was he starting to remember?

They were sitting on a bed without facing each other. Akira was nervous, it was his first time, after all. No matter how horny he was, he was still a virgin. 

“Tell me,” Sirene whispered in his ear from behind. 

“I don't want to,” Akira said, much to Sirene’s chagrin.

“You can’t hide it from me.” She tried again, that time hugging Akira, in a way that her breasts would rub against his back.

Akira abruptly turned around and forced Sirene to lie down, his hands chaining her to the bed. His gaze was on her and she noticed he had gotten annoyed. She didn’t show any emotion, looking at him as if searching for something— _ someone,  _ Amon.

“Say… Want to make a bet?” Sirene suggested, smirking.

The irritation left Akira’s eyes and in its place, curiosity came. 

“A bet?”

Sirene smiled. 

“That's right,” she said, removing her clothes.

Akira didn't even try to pretend he wasn't staring at her breasts.

“If I make you feel good…” She touched her breasts as she spoke. “... Will you tell me your name?”

As if on a spell, Akira nodded, hypnotized by her body.

“Sure,” he said, not really listening. His hands moved on their own, finally touching the object of his desire.

_ Ah, so that's how it feels to touch boobs _ . 

Akira’s half-hearted reply was more than enough to lighten up Sirene’s mood. She didn't care, he could touch her breasts all he wanted, because she would definitely get his name.  _ Amon _ .

Akira squeezed her breasts as if that was the only chance in his life for him to be with a girl.

Sirene wanted to laugh at his inexperience. Was that brat really the one who took Amon from her?

Akira touched Sirene’s breast with his mouth, licking and sucking on her nipples. At one point, Sirene moaned, then grinned upon seeing he was already fully hard. 

She forcefully made Akira stop his movements and he looked at her confused. 

“Let me take care of you,” she said.

And Akira let her.

He hadn't realized what was happening, until Sirene put him on all fours and took off his pants.

“Hey,” Akira complained, starting to suspect of her.

Sirene got closer to him and reached for his cock, being careful so her nails wouldn't brush against it. She didn't do more than hold it on her hand, but that was more than enough for Akira to tremble. 

“Trust me,” Sirene kindly whispered.

She would make  _ him _ come back. No matter what she had to do.

“I said I would make you feel good, didn't I?”

And at that moment, she moved her hand holding Akira’s cock only to use her thumb to press on its tip.

Akira panted, quickly forgetting why he thought it would be a bad idea to let that woman have her way. 

“See? It's good, isn't it?”

Sirene’s voice gave Akira the chills. She kept talking quietly and Akira felt intoxicated.

“... Yeah,” Akira admitted without thinking.

Sirene forced him to change positions, making him lift his head. 

Akira moved his neck to face Sirene, who waited exactly for that. She kissed him, holding his face on her hands as he tried to do the same.

The kiss was a deep, one could even say  _ passionate _ —and it was, for Sirene. Because that man was nothing more than a vessel for Amon.

Akira sucked on her tongue the same way he sucked on her breasts before. It made a lot of noises, but none of them cared.

When their lips parted, saliva ran down from their mouths to their chins.

Sirene put Akira in the same position again, except she hadn't had to force him. He did it on free will.

“Good boy,” she praised without raising her voice. 

Akira moaned, somehow turned on by it. 

“Just a second,” Sirene announced before getting up. “Don't move.”

Akira did what she had told. A part of him wanted to know what she would do if he moved. Would she get angry? Would she punish him? Akira was dying to know.

Then, he came to his senses and felt ashamed— _ what was he thinking?! _ —and yet, very lucky to be doing it with a sexy lady. Everything she did was erotic. 

He had no idea what she planned to do and the wait made him nervous—and aroused. He couldn't be alone with his thoughts.

“Sorry for the wait,” Sirene apologized. “The real fun starts now.”

Akira swallowed hard.

Sirene walked towards Akira, stopping in front of him. She had handcuffs and Akira had a bad feeling about it.

“Hey, I don't think I am a fan of handcuffs,” he said, a bit scared.

“It’s ok,” Sirene told him, while gently caressing his face. Again, Akira's eyes were on her breasts.

“Don't be scared. I won't hurt you.”

_ Not now,  _ she thought.

She kissed Akira once more, to calm him down. She didn't want Amon to run away. Not again. But if he refused to come back… Then having him be calm would be better—because it would make his despair greater. 

That kiss was completely different from the first one. It wasn't violent, it wasn't fast. It was tranquil, affectionate, perfect to make Akira feel at ease.

When he opened his eyes again, the handcuffs were already gripping his wrists.

One thing he failed to notice at first was that Sirene was holding something else. A small bottle. She disappeared from his view before he could take a close look at it.

Akira’s hands were held by handcuffs, his face rested on a pillow and his hips were up, like they had to be. He was completely under Sirene’s control.

Sirene spread Akira’s legs and opened the bottle, letting the liquid fall on his asshole. Then, she put some on two of her fingers and pushed them into him.

Akira gasped, confused with all of the new stimuli he felt. The liquid made his insides feel hot, all the while Sirene moved her fingers in scissors-like motion, getting deeper and deeper inside him. 

“How is it?” Sirene asked, with a smile. “Is it good?”

Akira didn't reply, not sure what to think. He didn't want to say anything. 

The smile soon disappeared from Sirene’s face. She decided to let one more finger enter Akira’s asshole, in hope to get a reaction from him. And she got. 

Akira’s body tensed up and he cried out, feeling precum dripping out of his cock.

“Tell me,” Sirene insisted, speeding up her movements. 

“Yeah… It feels good!” Akira answered, too tired and too horny to complain. 

“Good.”

Sirene got up once more—that time without telling Akira—to get another thing. Akira only noticed when she stopped touching him. He decided to wait again.

He didn't realize Sirene had came back until he felt something thick entering him without any warning: a dildo. 

“Fuck,” Akira muttered, having trouble breathing. He felt like he had forgotten how to,  and he feared he would die. 

Sirene laughed. Ah, how good it felt to humiliate the one who made Amon suffer.

“Tell me your name,” Siren asked— _ ordered,  _ while playing with the dildo, making it go in and out of Akira.

“I don't want to!”

Sirene smiled. She had everything under control.

She pushed the dildo deeper.

“Tell me your name!”

Akira panted, losing the strength on his legs. Despite everything, he ignored Sirene. 

Sirene had had enough. She transformed herself, revealing her true form. She used her claws to scratch Akira’s back. 

Akira felt his back burn, starting to bleed. Sirene repeated:

“Say your name!”

Akira, annoyed and frustrated, transformed without thinking.

“I knew it! You are really Amon!”

Sirene couldn't stop looking at him. Amon had came back! Ah, Amon. 

“No! I am… Devilman!”

Sirene began to move the dildo again, carelessly. She was furious things hadn't gone her way, but she wouldn't give up yet. 

Akira’s breathing was unstable, fast and loud. He was trembling a lot and had curled his toes without noticing.

Assuming he was about to cum, Sirene took the dildo out of him.

“Fuck, don't stop!” Akira shout, tense. 

Sirene glared at him. 

“Do you want to cum?”

She spoke in the same tune from usual, but something was different. Her words seemed harsher than before.

Akira simply nodded. 

“Then say your name! You are Amon!” Sirene demanded, finally losing her cool.

“I’m not— _ Ah!” _ Akira tried to deny, but the dildo was inside him again, suffocating him. He involuntarily moved his tail, hitting Sirene with it. She grabbed it.

“I won't let you cum before you say your name!”

Akira sighed, exhausted. He couldn't stand it anymore. 

“Amon!” Akira shout. “I am Amon!”

Sirene laughed happily, as if it was the best day of her life—and it was!  _ Amon had came back! _ , or so she thought.

She slowly licked Akira’s tail, while fucking him like he begged her to. 

“Say it again!”

Akira couldn't think straight anymore. He closed his eyes, enjoying the rush of pleasure and just acted the way Sirene expected him to. 

“Amon!  _ Amon, Amon, Amon! _ ” Akira cried before reaching his limit. 

He came a lot, letting semen fell on the bed, the walls and the ceiling. Sirene took the dildo out of him for the last time. 

Suddenly he came to the realization that he had made a mistake. 

Sirene scratched him once more, that time intended to hurt him.

“Give me back Amon!”

Akira let out a scream and used his strength to break the handcuffs getting in his way.

He abruptly got up and punched Sirene.

“I will help you and Amon meet… In hell!”

He didn’t remember what happened after that. He only knew he felt pain—he was alive—and that Ryo was taking care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for Sirene


End file.
